Life after the War
by Angel Sciuto
Summary: This is an Alternate Universe in which everyone except Dumbledore and Snape survived the war (yes that means James and Lily survived)
1. Chapter 1

Better Times.

**A/N: ** This is a series of continuous one shots in an Alternate Universe where those who died (Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Fred, Dobby, James &amp; Lily) are not dead. I've added some new characters and I hope you enjoy. Feel free to give me ideas for new chapters.

May 2nd 1998

It was finally over. Voldemort was dead. As Harry walked around the Great Hall, there were bodies everywhere. Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown, one of the Patil sisters, Harry wasn't sure which. He made himself look at each body to be sure it wasn't someone close to him.

Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Arthur came walking towards him. They gave him a run down of who was dead. Quite a few students had been killed, some just trying to escape. Fred was unconscious but would be awake soon. Dobby had rounded up the remaining house-elves and they were going around passing out food and drinks.

A woman Harry had seen helping during the battle walked up.

"We have more dead near the forest. But we've accounted for almost everyone." she said. Harry sighed. So much death...

"Harry this is my twin sister Renata. Renata this is Harry Potter." Remus said. Renata nodded then headed off back the way she'd come.

"Don't worry she's nicer when things aren't so tense." Sirius grinned.

That night they were too hyped to sleep so they spent the night swapping battle stories. As dawn broke, finally exhausted, everyone shuffled off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hidden Room.

In the days following the war, Harry had spent most of his time in Dumbledore's old office. McGonagall had been named the new Headmistress of Hogwarts and he had offered to clear out Dumbledore's things.

One afternoon, after reading through a stack of Daily Prophet articles Dumbledore had saved, he found a strange indent in the wall next to the bookcase. He pushed his hand against it and heard a pssshh sound. A door opened up leading to a hidden room. Harry was puzzled. What could Dumbledore have needed a hidden room for?

Curious, he stepped inside. Two faces peered at him and Harry nearly fainted when he realised who they belonged to.

James and Lily Potter stared at the young man standing in front of them. For James it was like time had rewound and he was looking in a mirror.

Harry was in shock. He walked back out into the office and sat in Dumbledore's old chair. To distract himself from the shock, he opened the top drawer. Inside was a letter addressed to him. He recognised Dumbledore's handwriting. Intrigued, he opened it.

My dear Harry,

When you read this I will be gone. Do not be too mad with Severus. It was at my behest that he did what he did. Beside my bookshelf you will find a hidden room. I must ask your forgiveness forgiveness for what you find inside. It was for your own protection.

That fateful night I created an illusion of James and Lily to draw out Voldemort. I had not realised that he would try to kill you and therefore you were quite alone in the house. When I realised that Voldemort had killed your parents or rather the illusion I had created, I sent Hagrid straight to the house. It was an oversight and I was ashamed that I had let harm come to you. Your mother and father had no idea of what I had done but I had to keep them hidden to protect you. It was better that the world thought they were dead and you were safe. I hope you can forgive me.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Harry had to read the letter numerous times. His parents had spent the past 16 years hiding in this hidden room. Did they know anything about him? Had Dumbledore told them what had happened during his school years?

James and Lily came out into the office.

"Son, your mother and I are so proud of you." James said moving to hug Harry. Harry grabbed his father and hugged as tightly as he could. Then turned to his mother and did the same.

"You look so much like your father." she said. Harry laughed.

"Yeah I know, but I have your eyes." He started to laugh more hysterically, causing James and Lily to exchange worried glances.

"Everyone has told me that since I was little." Harry explained once he had calmed down. James and Lily grinned. Then Lily grew serious again.

"There's something else you should know." As she spoke a figure came out of the room and stood behind them. A girl a little younger than Harry.

"This is your sister, Violet. She's 15. We kept her in here because it wouldn't have been easy to explain her family background without someone finding out we were alive and Dumbledore thought it was too big of a risk." Lily explained.

Violet stepped forward. She was almost as tall as him with long red hair like Lily's. Except she had brown eyes like James. Harry grinned. Violet was the reverse of him. Looked like Lily with James' eyes. She frowned wondering why he was grinning. When he explained she and Lily giggled and James chuckled and wondered aloud how he had never noticed before.

Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall eating lunch when Harry, Violet, James and Lily walked in. Sirius fell off his chair when he saw them. James couldn't help laughing as he pulled his old friend to his feet. Remus was in tears as he embraced James and Lily. As everyone started to get over the shock, Harry introduced Violet.

When Lily heard about how Petunia and Vernon had treated Harry as a child, all she could do was cry. The fact that they had made him sleep in a cupboard broke her heart. That Dumbledore had left Harry there broke it even more. James tried to console her but nothing would cheer her up. When Remus told them of how Harry had mastered the Patronus charm in his third year, Lily perked up a little. Remus went on to tell them how much Harry was like them and Lily began to smile again. She was proud that Harry had overcome how he had been treated and of all he had achieved.


	3. Chapter 3

Family.

Molly had always wanted grandchildren &amp; her children did not disappoint. The year 2000, Bill and Fleur brought Victoire into the world. 2001 saw twins Fabian and Gideon born to Fred and Alicia and 2002 brought more grandchildren into the mix with Molly II born to Percy and Audrey, Dominique born to Bill and Fleur and Georgia born to Fred and Alicia. There was a break for a few years and then 2006 brought four more grand kids. James Sirius for Harry and Ginny, Lucy for Percy and Audrey, Louis for Bill and Fleur and Fred II for George and Angelina. Three more years of break then Rose for Ron and Hermione, Albus Severus for Harry and Ginny and Roxanne for George and Angelina came along in 2009, followed by Lily Luna for Harry and Ginny, Hugo for Ron and Hermione and Alastor for George and Angelina in 2010.

Meanwhile, Sirius had married Renata and Regulus II was born shortly after Victoire. Their second child Alice came soon after Georgia and their third, Frank, the day before Louis. Remus and Dora had been busy with Marlene, known as Marly, born just after Regulus and Emmeline, known as Emmy, just after Fred's twins.


	4. Chapter 4

Growing up.

It was hard to believe that Teddy was almost 18 &amp; close to finishing school. He and Victoire had become quite close with plans to get more serious once they had finished school.

As September 1st drew near, Fred II, James, Louis, Lucy and Frank were excited. As 11 year old's they would soon start school.

While Molly was sad to see them go, it gave her a chance to spend some time with her younger grandchildren.

Some of the other parents couldn't wait for school to go back. Fabian, Gideon and Fred II had all inherited their fathers' talent for pranks and mischief. James Sirius wasn't much better. Took after both of his names-sake's. Their parents couldn't wait for them to be someone else's problem for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

New Adventures.

2017

September 1st had finally arrived. James was excited the entire trip on the train. He was so sure that he would be in Gryffindor like his parents. As they got closer to the school, the excitement became nervousness.

As Professor McGonagall led them inside James and his cousins were awed. They'd heard stories of the school from their parents and the older kids but nothing prepared them for their first look at the castle.

James was looking around so much that he walked face first into the memorial. It had been placed there just after Hogwarts had been restored. It listed everyone killed in the Battle of Hogwarts and the war. He rubbed his head and read the names solemnly. When he finished he looked over to see Professor McGonagall waiting for him to finish. He grinned sheepishly and followed the rest of the first years through the huge double doors that led into the Great Hall.

As each of his family was called up, James got more and more nervous.

Fred II was sorted into Gryffindor which made James even more certain he would be too as the cousins were very similar. Lucy and Louis both got Hufflepuff, while Frank got Ravenclaw. Finally it was his turn. He waited with baited breath, ready to jump jubilantly towards Fred II when he heard the hat shout Hufflepuff!

James was crushed. He could feel tears welling up. He bolted from the Great Hall determined not to let anyone see him cry. He found an abandoned corridor and sat down to cry. For an hour he sobbed his heart out. Just as he started to dry his eyes, a boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes caught his attention.

"What's wrong? You seem upset." the boy said.

"I got sorted into the wrong house," James replied. "Was supposed to be in Gryffindor but the stupid hat put me in Hufflepuff." James could feel the tears returning.

"Hufflepuff's not so bad. If you want I could be a friend? Us Puffs have to stick together you know. I'm a third year so I'm a bit more used to the school. I could give you tips if you like." James brightened a little at the comments.

"And a few of my cousins are in Hufflepuff too. I'm James, James Sirius Potter." James said holding out his hand.

"Lysander Scamander. My mother was friends with your parents I believe. Maybe they've mentioned her? Luna Lovegood?" he said, shaking James' hand.

"Yeah they always spoke of her fondly."

James and Lysander became fond friends and most of the family started to notice the similarities between their friendship and Sirius and James'.


	6. Chapter 6

2019.

A few years later &amp; it was finally Albus' turn to start school. Cousins Rose and Roxy would be joining him.

Hermione, in the Leaky Cauldron consoling herself after putting Rose on the train, looked over at the bar. A somewhat familiar blond man had just sat down. He caught her eye. Draco Malfoy. They had been on opposite sides during the war but Hermione could see that was all behind him now. He walked over to her and struck up a conversation. Hermione knew he had been married. It had been all over the papers at the time. She was surprised to learn that he had a son who was on his way to start his first year at Hogwarts. Scorpius. They talked until it was dark then made plans to catch up again.

A few months later, Hermione found herself in a bad situation. It had only been one night but she knew it was his. How was she going to tell Ron?

Roughly nine months after their catch up, Hermione gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Annie. Lucky for Hermione, Annie looked just like her.

Two years later, Annie's light brown hair had started to turn silvery blonde. Nobody could explain it. Ron didn't suspect a thing. But Molly knew. She didn't know who's but she knew Annie was not Ron's daughter.

Hermione hadn't seen Draco since before Annie was born. She wondered what he was going to say. As she sat in the Leaky Cauldron with a three year old Annie on her lap, she tried not to think about Ron. He'd raised Annie like she was his own, oblivious to the fact that he wasn't. What would he say when he found out?

Draco was shocked but happy. He'd always wanted a daughter but Astoria hadn't wanted kids. She didn't even want Scorpius. In the months before Annie was born Astoria had left. She had taken all her belongings and left Malfoy Manor. Draco had come home from work to find a note saying their marriage was over, that she didn't want children and she knew about the affair. The only consolation Draco had had was that Scorpius had been at school.


	7. Chapter 7

Secrets come back to haunt.

As he sat getting to know his daughter, Draco tried to convince Hermione to leave Ron. They could make a go of it with Scorpius and Annie. Be a family. But Hermione knew what Molly would do. She couldn't do that to Ron. She still loved him and had hurt him enough. It was going to kill him when the truth came out but she owed it to him.

Some interesting matches started between the kids at school. Teddy and Victoire, closely followed by Regulus II and Dominique. And then it happened. Scorpius and Rose. That did it for Hermione. She finally came clean about Annie's true parentage. Almost four years later.


	8. Chapter 8

Isolation.

Ron was devastated. The fact that Annie wasn't his was bad enough, but Draco Malfoy being her father? Talk about rubbing salt into the wounds.

When Annie came over and tried to climb up on his lap, Ron turned away. Unperturbed Annie tried again. Ron turned away again. When he turned away a third time, Annie began to cry. Ron instantly felt bad for making her cry. And realised she had no control over who her father was and that it was wrong for him to take his frustration out on her. From that moment on he made a point of treating her no differently than Rose or Hugo.

Molly on the other hand was not so kind. She ostracised Hermione and Annie for what Hermione had done to Ron. She stopped knitting things for both and gave them meagre servings at mealtimes while ignoring any pleas for second helpings. She refused to get presents for Annie on birthdays or Christmas and for years ignored them both. Making everyone uncomfortable.

The kids, however accepted Annie as part of the family without question. They always tried to make her feel accepted and to make up for Molly ignoring her.

2030 signalled Annie's 10th birthday and by Christmas Ron had had enough of the way Annie and Hermione had been treated. He had it out with his mother. A huge fight in the den. It didn't change her mind. Christmas was the same as it had been for years.

A few months later, just before Annie turned 11, she let Molly know the truth about how she had felt all those years. She explained how on Christmas night just months before she had taken a knife up to her room and slit her wrists. Lily Luna had found her and called the rest of the kids. Victoire, half way through Healer training, had healed the wounds and kept a constant eye on Annie through the night. When Annie had woken in the morning she had begged the kids not to tell anyone. She hadn't wanted Molly to feel like she'd won. Molly listened, then left the room without speaking.

A few days later on Annie's birthday, Molly was nowhere to be found. This wasn't unusual as she often went elsewhere while the family celebrated. By nightfall she still hadn't returned and Arthur started to worry.

Finally just as they were cutting the cake, Molly walked in, arms full of shopping bags. She had spent the whole day shopping to make up for ten years of ignoring Annie and Hermione. As Annie hugged Molly for the first time ever, she told Molly she didn't need all that stuff but Molly told her she'd felt guilty when she found out Annie had tried to kill herself over Molly's behaviour and treatment of her.


	9. Chapter 9

2031.

2031 was the year Annie started at Hogwarts. She was sorted into Ravenclaw but felt so alone as all of her family had graduated almost six years before. Nevertheless she made friends with fellow Ravenclaws and finished her 7th year at the top of her class. The day she graduated Ron and Draco both remarked how much Annie was her mother's daughter. Rose grinned remembering how Ron had said the same thing about her years before. She was proud that he thought the same of Annie.


End file.
